Waiting
by SeeMyEvil
Summary: An account of the events that lead up to Alice being admitted to the Mental Institution and then her death. I'm awful at summaries, but please read!
1. Speaking with the Devil

**Speaking with the Devil**

"Alice, it's time to go" my mother called from just outside the door, too frightened to step into my room. I turned from my drawings to the mirror hanging on the wall, I quickly tied up my hair and rushed into the hall to meet her. She wore a dark blue dress that reached her ankles - of course. Her black boots clapped on the wooden floor as she strode over to the staircase with me in tow. Cynthia was at the foot of the stairs waiting impatiently for us to reach her, she had put her dark hair into a plait and was dressed in a basic, baby blue skirt with a loose fitting cotton top. She eyed me with a suspicious glare, Cinny was never one for good tact. Out of politeness I said nothing, and to save myself from a smack; mother would surely have hit me if I let slip what I wanted to say. _It's rude to stare Cinny. _

"Let's be off, now" mother's tone was urgent, like she really had somewhere to go. We made our way to the car, a relatively new model, father bought it before he passed away earlier this year. As I thought of his kind smile, his optimistic attitude - my eyes welled up, they always did when he crossed my mind. He thought my strange ability was a gift and loved me for it; everyone else feared me because of it. The visions started once I turned sixteen, at first it was just little things like: Mother wouldn't allow me to meet Catherine, Cynthia would be grouchy tomorrow or the baker would run out of bread on this particular day. They became more and more prominent as I aged. I turned seventeen and I saw that the Boston Red Sox would win the World Series in September 1918, they did. I saw the end of World War 1 in September, it happened on November 11th. I saw father die of the Spanish Influenza in late December, he did so on January 16th 1919 after a business trip to Chicago.

The car arrived outside two tall metal gates, mother stepped out to speak with the gatekeeper, he pulled them open and she drove in. My eyes went all over the dark place, looking for some sign of where I was. When we stopped beside the front doors, there was a brass plaque screwed into the greyish, blue wall. It read:

_Biloxi Mental Institution_

_est. 1880_

I gripped onto the seat and shut my door, snatching it out of the footman's hand. I could feel the tears from earlier brimming over, how could they do this to me?! We were family!

"Alice!" my mother wrenched the door open, I took it back again and willed a lock to appear. "You can't stay in the car forever!"

"I'm willing to try" I replied firmly. A beautiful man with extreme pallor appeared behind Cynthia and Mother in the car window. His face was calm and weary, there were dark shadows beneath his eyes, the eyes themselves were orangey. I was captured by them, my sobbing ceased as suddenly as they had started and I left my seat. The muggy June morning swirled around my ankles as I stood.

"Welcome, Miss. Brandon" he nodded, his voice was like honey - bittersweet. Yet I couldn't stop myself from being nice.

"Hello"

"This is Alice, the one whom speaks with the devil" Cynthia told them, I looked at her as though she were the dirt on my shoes. The pale man smirked, I turned to him lifting my brow. I guessed I would never get out of here again, so what did it matter if I was rude and unforgiving?

"I do _not_ speak with the devil, Cynthia" I hissed. She rolled her eyes, the apple of mother's eye was a spoilt brat. I wanted to smack that smile off her face, but that would not prove my sanity was stable to the beautiful man. Mother got into the car again with tears streaming down her face, all anger left my mind abruptly.

"Cynthia, get in" her voice wobbled as she tried to gather up what little authority she had over her second child. Cynthia complied quickly, but not before hugging me and telling me she loved me and so did mother. _Why am I here then?!_ I wanted to scream at her, but I gritted my teeth and returned her hug with a peck on the cheek. I told Mum I loved her through the closed car window. They drove off to the Institution's exit, I watched them leave and turned to the pale man with expectant eyes.

"What happens to me?" I asked shakily.

"You live here until you die" he answered plainly. His eyes shifted from one place the next in the background, I noticed it was an overcast day today - _it fits the mood _I thought grimly. He finally looked back to me. "I apoligize, my mind seems to be elsewhere this morning" he paused, guaging my reactions. I kept my blank face. "I'm William, I'll be caring for you, for now anyway" he smiled quietly, clearly someone who keeps to himself. I smiled in return to his good manner. He took my hand and drew me inside, they were freezing cold, like ice, I snatched it back. While he shut the tall doors I took in my surroundings. The corridor in front of me looked like it was miles long, the floor was tiled and the walls were off-white. Along this corridor I saw several openings leading off in various directions. A feeling of closure came upon me once I heard the click of the lock in the doors, with that feeling came a ball of pressure on my chest; I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes. I froze.

**A/N: I bet you guys are annoyed with me for starting up _another _story, when I have 3 other completely unfinished stories on the go. Just to let you know; I'm working on a new chapter for _I've Found You, _and I'm sure I'll think of something for _Reborn_ very soon. Thank you for your patience everyone!  
What did you think of the first chapter for _this _story though? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Is it a Crime to be Gifted!

**Is it a Crime to be Gifted?!**

"Alice, can you hear me?" William asked, and suddenly the world shook. I responded to this. My eyes opened swifly and I took in his face - just inches from mine. His face was shaped in an oval, in that perfect oval was a broad, shapely nose. Thin lips, coloured a pale lavender. What, was he dead?! His eyes were quite far apart, but with that fatastic colour in them it didn't really matter. There were shadows beneath his eyes, he looked unhealthy to be honest. "I think she's gone into shock" his cool breath flew around my face. And the smell was amazing, like the sweetest strawberries you could ever taste. Wow. But who was he talking to? I wanted to twist my neck around to see who else was there. But my muscles were locked...dang it.

"Looks like it" a slightly coarser voice agreed.

"How long does this usually go on for, Henry?" William's head was turned to wherever Henry was now. Though he kept his eyes on my unchanging ones.

"It should only last a few minutes, or at least that's how long it went on for last time this happened"

"She's been doing this for-" his eyes went to his wrist watch for half a second then returned to me "-five minutes. I'm getting worried" a crease of concern appeared in William's forehead. "I think we should get the doctor"

"If she's still like this in ten minutes, we'll get Jack. Okay?"

"Fine" he sighed. "It does mean we have to stand with her for that ten minutes though"

"No, _you do_. She's your patient, but I can go" I was beginning to dislike this man named Henry, how rude of him to say that!

William straightened up. "Okay then, you can just bugger off if you don't even want to be here Henry. I wouldn't want to waste what precious time you might have" he flashed his teeth in a blinding smile. How could he have straight teeth?! No-one, has straight teeth! Only the ridiculously rich people...

"Will do" he replied then he walked off, muttering something about _rudeness_. As if he could say anything about that! He got his just desserts. I smiled.

"So, you finally decided to come out of shock" he stared at the smile present on my lips.His face mirrored mine perfectly.

"Yes" I winked jokily.

"Well that's good" he smiled widely then took my hand, I hesitated. "It will be okay, Alice"

I shook my head disbelievingly. "Why was I sent here?" I stalled but still interested.

"You _know_ why" he raised his perfectly arched brow and smirked.

"Is it a crime to be gifted?!" I asked, exasperated.

"No, but it isn't right for you to be able to see such things" he replied swifly.

"Must we all be as _plain _and boring as each other? Is that the case, William?" he scrutinized my expression for a very long time.

"I guess so" he paused. "It's not right is it?"

"No!" my voice was indignant, this was the point I had been trying to get across for a while now. He looked past me, then took my wrist. He practically ripped my arm out when he started walking down the corridor again. "Slow down!"

"Alice, there's no time. You'll miss lunch" he finished, as if it were an after thought.

"Heaven forbid" I muttered. William slowed up a bit though.

Our steps echoed off the walls, and his breathing was so shallow I wondered how he could walk. I wanted to ask if he was okay, but I felt too nervous. Would that be too caring for a mental patient? They might send me to another ward...

"Get back!" a girl screamed from another corridor. I attempted to cover my ears but William was holding tight onto my left hand. My ears were ringing once the echoes stopped, _ow_.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That's Mary, she's convinced that Jack the Ripper is after her" I recalled reading about the terrible incidences in London, overseas. All those poor women, prostitutes maybe. But no-one deserves what they got.

"The poor girl" I sighed, what can you do?

"I know"

We came to a vast hall where a queue was forming in the far corner of the room. Several tables were set out around the place, too many really.

"Go over to that queue there and get some lunch" he encouraged, pushing me forward. I looked back worriedly towards my friend once I was halfway across. I took in a deep breath and joined the line. What ever they were serving up smelled...interesting. The person in front of me had his ginger hair combed thoroughly, it reached his shoulders surprisingly. Do they not have a barber here? Perhaps he's new and was sent in from the streets. He was clad in a grey shirt and cotton pants, his shoes were worn and scuffed. I don't know...

I finally reached the head of the line and saw that what was being served was. Umm. I don't know. Some kind of, brown mess. How is it edible? The lady spooning out the mixture looked far from healthy, she gave me a bowlful and sent me away to the tables. I found the only empty seat in there, beside a group of six, none of them had hair and all of them wore the same as the ginger man in line. I took my seat and played with the 'food' in my bowl, I kept my eyes on it.

"You're new, aren't you?" someone inquired.

**A/N: Since I finally got some interest, I carried on with this story! THANK YOU people! lol I hope you liked the new chapter and now is the time to review. PLEASE!**


	3. Jim

**Jim**

"Uhh" I stuttered in shock, I don't know why, but it surprised me that someone could be coherent in here. "Yes" I finally answered, refusing to look up.

"Okay" the boy replied. The clacking of his spoon in the bowl continued and I did the same. I spooned some mixture from the bowl, then tipped the spoon. Only to see the lumpy liquid pour straight back in. It's revolting. I put the utensil down and sat back in my chair, there was no _way _that you could get me to eat this slop! I grimaced.

"You really ought to eat that" a girl said now. I looked up, she had her hair completely shaved off and wore the same as the ginger man in line. Her features were simple and uninteresting, but she didn't look much older than fifteen. I just sat there, staring at her. The girl grew uneasy and started scooping up her meal and shovelling it into her mouth, her gaze fell to the bowl.

"Will you stop that please?" my head whirled around to whoever was scolding me. It was a rather pretty woman. But she wasn't looking at me, she was speaking to the air over her shoulder. I cocked my head to the side in puzzlement.

"She's talking to her son" said the boy who had spoken first. His expression was saddened.

"But there's no-one there" I murmured, squinting and opening up my eyes willing a small boy to appear behind the woman.

"I know, but that's not what she thinks" I understood, this woman wasn't very well, clearly. And I would guess that her child had died, driven insane by her loss. The poor lady! "It's best to just leave her alone" the boy added. I nodded in agreement, it's probably wise I decided.

"What's your name?" this boy's mental state seemed fairly stable.

"Jim" he smiled. "And yours?"

"Alice" I answered quickly.

"How come you're in here?" he questioned. His eyes widened with interest and burned in curiosity.

"I have, premonitions" I stated reluctantly.

"That is...interesting" _For one one way of putting it._

"What about you?"

He looked back to his bowl and ate another spoonful before he answered. "I, um, see ghosts"

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Not when you get thrown in a place like this" he hissed.

"Hmm, who do you see right now?"

"I see that woman's son, but of course no-one else can-" he looked suggestively towards me. "-there's a man standing by you" my breath hitched.

"What does he look like?" I whispered quickly. Was it my father?

"He has brown hair, blue eyes, he looks quite skinny. He wears a wedding ring" Jim paused. "He's taking it off" Jim held out his hands then studied an object he seemed to be seeing in them. Then gave a questioning glance to the space behind me. "What do you mean?" he asked then nodded. He was starting to scare me now, my father didn't have blue eyes. "Her name is Alice, not Elizabeth" I stood up and threw my bowl into the box waiting for dirty plates by the door. And suddenly William appeared just a little ways in front of me holding his hand out to me. I rushed over and took it, he was the only one I truly enjoyed being with here. He was shy but he obviously had a lot going on underneath the skin, it only drew my attention to him.

"Hello" he greeted quietly.

"Hello"

"Did you have a nice lunch?" his tone was disinterested and bored, _how can you be bored in this job_? I pondered.

"Uh"

"That's a no then, I'll bet you didn't take a mouthful of it" he smiled. I watched my feet nervously as we walked down the hall and William was still laughing. We stopped in front of a door with a number on it that read: _666_

"That is not_ funny_!" I shrieked. William just howled with laughter as he walked further after my little episode, he was positively shaking. "_William_!" that brought on another round of laughter.

"It's this way!" he called. Abruptly sober. I followed on, walking briskly behind him until we reached a staircase.

**A/N: So here is your next chappy! I hope you guys like the warped sense of humour that William has, I was laughing so hard as I wrote that _666_ joke. ;P lol But I hope no-one took offence either! So, please review!**


	4. New Nutcase

**New Nutcase**

Loud clanging could be heard from above, William made a dash up the stairs. "Oh no, not again" he muttered. I followed as quickly as I could, which wasn't very fast considering the clothing I was wearing. William was far ahead of me, reaching the top before I had even made it halfway. "Edward, stop it!" I heard him call.

"Noooooo!" the voice shouted back, I reached where William was at that point. He took a cup from who I assumed was Edward, the boy had shaven hair and wore grey overalls. Babyfat still clung to his features although he looked to be seventeen. I came up behind William and Edward's attention immediately turned to my face. He just stared at me.

"Alice, sorry" William sighed turning to me.

"Alice" Edward's colourless eyes took in my face fully while he pleaded with me to say something to him.

"Yes?" I answered. His face lit up at his apparent success.

"Will you take me home?" my mouth dropped open but I quickly composed myself.

"I'm here to stay, Edward" my eyes were downcast as I explained this him.

"You don't _look _crazy..." he murmured. I smiled widely, giggling.

"I don't _feel_ crazy either but I'm here." I shrugged my shoulders thinking of my mother and sister.

"It's not fair is it?"

"No" I replied without expression. William cleared his throat, I straightened up and smiled timidly at him.

"Let's get you to your room" he closed Edward's door and walked off down the corridor, I waved to Edward through the small window. He smiled slightly to me then looked down again. William waited for me to say goodbye at the nearest turning in the narrow corridor.

"Why is he in here?" I asked. Our footsteps echoed off the bleak walls of the Institution, much the same all the way around.

"He hears voices, or so he says" his eyes darted all over the place, as if he were searching for something.

"Oh"

We came to a door labelled _94_. The brass numbers shined in the skylight, there was a small window in the side of the door. William took out a set of keys from his pocket, he flicked through them recalling the number for each one.

"Aha, ninety-four!" he chuckled putting the key into the lock underneath the old doorknob. The door opened wide and William stepped inside to flick the light switch, slowly the light flickered on and an unremarkable bed, a table and a toilet was revealed to me. "Here are your living quarters Alice" he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Marvellous," I muttered "a real jewel" I made my way over to the bed and descended upon it. The mattress can't have been more than an inch thick, not to mention the dull grey of it. "Where are the covers, may I ask?"

"What covers?" he puzzled. I stared back at him disbelievingly.

"Surely you have bed covers?! It gets bitterly cold in the winter!" I stood in outrage. Do they wish for us to catch our death of cold?! Probably...

"No" he replied simply, "anyway, it's time to get your hair cut" he gestured for me to come to him. I grabbed at my thick locks, they reached my elbows. I shook my head fiercely.

"Not a chance in hell!" I shrieked.

"This is-"

"-or heaven or Earth for that matter!" I finished.

"Come on" he ignored my comments as he came striding towards me and grabbed my arm.

"No!" I screamed in vain. No-one could help, no-one would stop him. "Get off me!" I struggled in his firm grip. "Please!" he continued to pull me along the corridors then took a sharp turn to the right.

"This way" he mumbled. I had given up, why fight the future? It's going to happen no matter how much you want to change it. "Thank you for stopping" William commented.

"You're welcome" I replied sarcastically. He grinned. We found a door similar to my own, William knocked.

"Come in" someone called. William pulled me into the room with him. Several pairs of scissors lay across a silver table beside a very small man who's feet couldn't reach the floor while he sat in the chair. He studied my face then my hair and motioned for me to sit in the chair he had beside him.

"Just the standard cut, Jack" William directed.

"A new nutcase then?" his voice was distinctly English, trust a Brit to be tactful.

"I'm sitting here waiting for a haircut _Jack_." I told him exaspratedly.

"Right" he picked up the first pair of scissors, more like shears really and chopped off all but my head and ears. I had a few stumps of hair by the end of it. He took a smaller pair of scissors from the table and cut what was left off my scalp. I felt cold, my beautiful hair that had protected me from the rain and chilly winds was gone. All in the space of maybe ten minutes.

"Thank you Jack" I took that as my cue to stand up. I caught myself in the mirror, I looked dishevelled and pale in comparison to what my skin colour had been previously. I ultimately appeared hideous.

"Don't mention it" he winked as we left the room.

**A/N: I really hope I didn't offend any Brits this chapter, just so you know - I'm one myself. Hehe...I'm sorry I took so long to update and I hope you appreciate the chapter!**


	5. Biting

**Biting...**

William led me out of the room and back towards where my room was situated, again our footsteps echoed eerily from the walls. I attempted to cover my head with my hands, but my tiny digits could not form a shield and I was vulnerable to the discriminate thoughts of the other inmates. I could just hear them: _Look at that bald girl, she's so ugly_. We eventually reached my _luxurious_ _living quarters_.

"Make yourself at home" William mumbled. "I'll go get your clothes" he turned away and began to make his way back through the corridors.

"Can't I stay in _my _clothes?" I questioned.

"No" he replied shortly then continued down the corridor. I went to my bed and lay down, curling up into a ball because of my cold head. One solitary tear left my eye, trickling over the bridge of my nose and then into the mattress. The skin it had once covered was fresh, clean and soon I broke into full blown sobs. I was stuck in here for the rest of my life, why don't I just kill myself now? Save the state a lot of money, make everyone happy, heck - Mother and Cynthia would probably dance on my grave.

_Stop being absurd Alice_. I sat up and wiped my tears onto my wrist, _don't give up_, _don't be a coward_. _It's only a mental asylum_..._besides_, _you have William_. His head poked around the door then when he saw I had been crying, he came to me with concern written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" he took my hand and rubbed soothing circles across my palm, his cool fingertips woke my nerves.

"_What do you think_?" my tone was disbelieving, wasn't it _obvious_?!

William nodded solemnly. I noticed the grey overalls atop the desk near my door.

"I have to wear those don't I" I glared at the offensive material, the fabrics of my life because that was all I had left.

"Yes" he answered. "I'm sorry Alice, these are my orders - standard procedure" he rose and took the clothes from the desk then handed them to me.

I ripped them from his grasp. "Leave me alone so I can change please"

He didn't respond but just stood there.

"Get out!" He left.

I struggled out of my dress and corset and replaced them with the dull fabrics, I walked to the door to let William in. As I saw his unhappy face I felt guilty for being so horrible to him.

"I'm sorry I shouted" I told him. "You didn't deserve it, I'm just so upset, and angry"

"I understand"

"You have no idea!" I shrieked, stomping over to the opposite side of the room.

"I know how isolation feels like, I live it" he told me but I felt there was a double meaning to his words; I decided to press it.

"What do you mean?" I walked till I was an arm's length away from him, hoping to find the truth in the short distance.

"It doesn't matter" his eyes became significantly darker in what seemed like half a second. _Am I going mad? _I wondered.

"Your eyes just changed colour" I murmured. William looked me straight in the eye, _why do I want to know? _I suddenly asked myself. For something to do, to keep me even remotely sane.

"It doesn't _matter_" his eyes narrowed in concentration as he stared into my eyes. In the end I decided to stop my questions, he was adamant in his refusal to tell me. I sighed.

"Okay, _it doesn't matter_" William's face softened ten fold in relief.

"No" he smiled.

"What time is it?" I looked to the window high above me, the light was fading.

"I don't know, I don't carry a watch" he replied, "it must be about six o'clock though"

"Oh joy, the end of the day" I went to my bed and sat down.

"I should leave you now" William said. My mind frenzied at the thought of being left alone for hours on end. I abruptly stood and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go" I whispered, looking up at him.

"I have to prepare the evening meal" he started to uncurl my fingers from around his arm.

"Let them starve" I muttered resentfully. I saw the corners of his mouth pull up slightly then return to their expressionless mask.

"I'm afraid I _must _leave, Alice. Much as I enjoy spending time with you" he walked as far as my door then turned - winking. I had no idea what that might mean but I guessed it was something good, something I should look forward to. I slumped back onto my bed again, and just stared at the ceiling. A new vision came to me.

_A blond doctor who looked just the same as William - beautiful, pale, with yellow eyes - stood over a boy who looked as though he were on the brink of death. His features were unremarkable, although he had an amazing hair colour, bronze but matted with sweat. The doctor was obviously agonizing over something as he stared at this boy, who looked no more than twenty years old - a terrible sight. Some time later the blonde doctor bit down into his neck and then at other places all over his body. When the man stepped away his eyes had become a frightening shade of crimson while the boy writhed in the bed that looked just barely better than my own. Then the screams began._

_"You're going to be fine" the doctor told him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder._

His screams were still ringing in my head when I returned to the reality of things. Excruciating pain, death and William were three words that came to mind. Who was the doctor who looked so much like my attendant? What practice was he performing? Could it have been magic? Some kind of life saving elixir, as the boy seemed to recover with whatever he had done. Biting...

**A/N: Hooray! A new chapter. Hehe. Sorry it took so long, I hope you're enjoying it! Please review!!**


End file.
